


Study Session

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Asahi just wants to finish his homework, but Nishinoya has a better idea.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys!   
> What better way to ring in the new year than smut and Dirty Talking Nishinoya? 💗
> 
> I have six other unfinished works and I'm supposed to be planning out my work for a submission deadline in a few months, but I saw this prompt earliet and busted this out in half a day because I'm a sucker for submissive Asahi and Dominant Noya. 💕
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it, because let me tell you, I really love this. 💜

This is a _bad_ idea, Asahi knows it.

They're gonna get caught.

Just because the library is mostly empty, it doesn't mean they should be doing  _ this. _

His breath catches as Nishinoya's thumb slides over the head of his cock, smearing the wetness around the tip before sliding back down, painfully slowly. 

"Yuu," his whisper is shaky, desperate, "someone is gonna see-"

"Your sweater is over my hand," Nishinoya replies calmly, the corner of his lip turned up in devious little smile, "you're hunched over the table. If they manage to see something, then they're looking  _ much _ too hard." He squeezes around the base of Asahi's cock and the taller man shudders, hunkering over his notebook even further. "Don't get distracted." Nishinoya casually turns the page of the book he's been reading, or maybe just pretending to read, Asahi doesn't even know at this point.

He exhales shakily, bottom lip trembling as he rereads the math problem in front of him. It might as well be French with the difficulty he's having trying to focus. Nishinoya knows this assignment has to be done today- he _knows-_ and that has to be why he's torturing Asahi like this. While the pace of Nishinoya's hand is slow, Asahi inhales deeply and quickly begins scribbling out equations and formulas.

For the past twenty minutes, Nishinoya has been jerking him off under the table, alternating his pace from slow and steady to fast and sporadic, and he just won't let Asahi  _ come _ and  _ get it over with. _ Nishinoya laughs every time his fingers make a tight ring around the base of his penis, cutting off the orgasm before it can begin, and Asahi feels more and more wound up every time it happens.

He can feel the sweat in hairline, and it's taking all he has to keep his breathing at least semi regulated-

A thumbnail sliding across his frenulum has his hips jerking forward and he has to drop his pencil to slap a hand over his mouth before a strangled noise can burst free. Asahi's breathing is shaky, legs trembling and muscles coiled tightly.

"Pick up the pencil," Nishinoya isn't even pretending to read anymore. He's staring at Asahi, eyes dark and hooded. "Three problems left. Finish up quick, Asahi. We wouldn't want anyone to overhear." Asahi swallows around the knot in his throat and picks his pencil up with trembling fingers.

Three problems left. He can make it.

"This is a good look for you," Nishinoya murmurs, "flushed and trembling, sweating like a pig." His laugh is low and it sends sparks shooting up Asahi's spine. 

Two left.

"I didn't think you'd actually be able to keep your voice down this long. I was so sure someone would have noticed by now, with your cute little squeaks and whimpers," Asahi swallows, breath coming a little quicker, "wouldn't that have been exciting? Someone watching you squirm and whimper?"

"Yuu," he breathes, eyes squeezed shut and fingers tight on the pencil in his hand.

"Last one," oh god, Nishinoya's too close- his voice is too deep, too full of filthy promises, his lips are brushing the shell of Asahi's ear and he might come right now- "you can do it. C'mon, Asahi."

Asahi's not even worrying about controlling his breathing as he scribbles down an answer. He's not even sure if he's right but he couldn't care less with Nishinoya spewing filth directly into his ear, but he can always double check it before he hands it in he just needs- he needs to come, god, please Yuu, he needs-

"Shh, shh," he doesn't realize he's begging out loud until Nishinoya is shushing him, and the hand not stroking him is tugging his head down, and Asahi understands. He buries his face against the side of Nishinoya's neck just as his hand speeds up, and Asahi can't think. He can hear himself panting and the tiny whimpers he's letting out and he knows it's probably too loud but Nishinoya's hand feels too good and he's so, so close, he just needs-

"Come on," Nishinoya's voice purrs, "come for me."

_ That. _

His mouth drops open in a silent cry, his body going taut, and through the pounding of his pulse in his ears he can hear Nishinoya cooing, praising him, working him through the tremors wracking his large frame. "- good, you did so good. I'm proud of you Asahi," lips press against his temple and Asahi holds Nishinoya's slighter frame just a little bit tighter, post orgasm hormones making him a little emotional. 

If he's being honest, this is his favorite part; the snuggling and kisses and soft words. A door closes and Asahi's eyes fly open, suddenly remembering where they are. He jerks upright, eyes wide, and quickly looks around the library. It's completely empty, thank god, and Asahi's shoulders sag with relief. Nishinoya laughs as he rises to his feet beside him.

"I'm going to wash up. You're going to turn that in to the teacher's lounge, yeah? I'll wait by the shoe lockers." Asahi nods and quickly reaches down to tuck himself away and straighten up his clothes. "Oh, also," when he looks up, Nishinoya is grinning, "I'm not good at math, but I'm pretty certain the last answer shouldn't be Anpanman."

_"Yuu!"_ Asahi whines loudly as he grabs his eraser. Nishinoya's laugh is bright and loud, even in the hallway, and though Asahi wants to be irritated at him, he still can't keep the fond smile off his face as he writes the correct answer and double checks his other answers.


End file.
